Halo, Tuan
by LuthCi
Summary: Halo, Tuan, masih aku di sini, gadis yang berdiri di tepi / ficlet


Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. Sudut pandang adalah sudut pandang orang pertama (milik Sakura). AU, cukup abstrak dan lumayan sok puitis :p

.

_Halo, Tuan, masih aku di sini, gadis yang berdiri di tepi_.

.

* * *

**Halo, Tuan**

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

_Halo, Tuan_. Engkau berdiri di sana, di pinggir gerbang sekolah kita, dengan dagu terangkat beserta angkuhnya. _Benci_? Bukan, Tuan, justru aku terpaku atas angkuhmu, napasku memberat, dadaku menyesak, semua hanya karena engkau ada di sana, berdiri lima meter jauhnya.

"Hoy!"

Mataku menemukanmu di sapa temanmu. Engkau tersenyum, sedikit, tipis, dan itu cukup membuatku berhenti bernapas sesaat, jantungku berhenti berdegup untuk beberapa ketukan. Aku hampir mati, Tuan. Hampir mati hanya karena melihat senyummu, senyuman itu.

Aku masih di sini, bergeming di tepi melihat punggungmu yang beranjak pergi.

.

.

_Halo, Tuan_. Ini masih aku yang sama, masih aku yang menatapmu pagi tadi dari tepi. Bukan tepi jalan, bukan pula tepi taman, dan tentu saja bukan juga tepi kolam sekolah kita, melainkan tepi jarak pandangmu yang membuatmu tak dapat melihat diriku.

_Kecewa_? Tentu saja tidak, Tuan. Aku senang mengamatimu dari jauh dalam senyapnya dunia. _Ah_, tentu saja dunia bukannya benar-benar senyap, hanya saja ketika mataku terarah padamu, dan tidak pernah tidak begitu, aku menjadi tuli seketika. Seluruh energiku, konsentrasiku, kekuatan inderaku terhisap dalam pusaran magnetmu, magnet yang selalu membuatku menggila setiap harinya.

Seperti detik ini, Tuan. Tahukah engkau bahwa aku tengah asyik mengamatimu yang berlari. Peluhmu, kaitan alismu, sepatumu yang terkena debu lapangan, hal itu membuatku gila, membuat ingin hati ini lompat keluar jendela sekarang juga, berdiri di hadapanmu, lalu mengatakan padamu betapa engkau adalah binaran di mataku, Tuan. Engkau adalah makhluk terindah Tuhan.

.

.

_Halo, Tuan._ Tahukah engkau bahwa dirimu adalah bintang terterang? Tahukah engkau bahwa dirimu sangat tampan? Rambut hitammu yang begitu menggoda tanganku untuk meraihnya dan membelainya lembut. Bola matamu, Tuan. Sekali pun tak pernah aku menatap langsung bola mata itu, aku sudah tenggelam dalam, ratusan kilometer di dalam pusaran.

Tuan, hatiku meneriakkan namamu kala engkau berdiri di atas panggung itu, pada hari pekan seni sekolah kita. Iya, Tuan, aku tahu engkau tidak bermain musik atau bernyanyi, engkau hanya mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang disediakan. Tapi tahukah, Tuan? Hatiku sakit dicambuk cemburu karena dengan berdirinya engkau di panggung itu seluruh dunia dapat melihat ketampananmu.

Tapi, Tuan, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakanmu dan aku. Karena dengan begitu, aku dapat melihatmu layaknya kini, walau tak pernah—_sekali pun_, engkau melihatku. Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku, Tuan. Salah makhluk yang hanya pantas berdiri di _tepi_. Tuan, cinta ini begitu menyiksa, mencekik leherku tanpa jeda.

.

.

_Halo, Tuan_. Masih aku yang sama di sini, berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak bunuh diri. Tuan, aku menangis kencang menangisi nasibku yang malang.

Tuan, teman-temanku berusaha menenangkanku, "kita masih bisa bertemu," kata mereka. Tidak, Tuan. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa yang aku tangisi bukan mereka. Yang aku tangisi adalah engkau, Tuan. Karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kita, di mana berarti esok hari tak dapat lagi aku melihatmu berlalu lalang di sekitarku seperti biasanya.

Tuan, aku menangis begitu kencangnya, air mataku menetes begitu derasnya. Aku begitu sedih karena akan kehilanganmu, bahkan detik ini aku sudah mulai merindu.

Tuan, aku tahu tak pernah engkau melihatku, aku tahu diri dan selalu memastikan aku berdiri di tepi. Tuan, aku tahu tak pernah sekali pun kita bertukar sapa, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tahu bahwa suaraku sumbang di telinga.

Namun, Tuan, bolehkah aku menyimpan rasa menggebu ini, melipatnya rapih di hati? Hingga nanti, kala Tuhan berkehendak, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan cara uniknya. Dan pada detik itu, aku pastikan suaraku sudah merdu, aku pastikan diriku yang buruk rupa ini telah menjadi kupu-kupu, Akan aku pastikan, Tuan. Akan aku pastikan diriku cukup layak untuk melangkah maju dari tepi, memasuki jarak pandang kedua bola matamu sang _bintang_ hati.

.

.

_Halo, Tuan. Masih aku di sini, gadis yang berdiri di tepi._

.

.

**selesai.**

Agak gak jelas ya? Haha...*ketawa miris* dibuat pas lagi bosen dengerin dosen di buku catetan, terus di salin deh ke laptop. Nah, maafkan diri saya yang hanya bisa membuat cerita receh begini, semoga kalian suka.

Betewe niat hati ngebuat fanfic fluffy, apa daya jadinya malah kayak maniak begini...

_Review?_ Saran, masukan, pendapat sangat di terima :D

**[story only: 587 words]**


End file.
